Ain't It Funny?
by Serap-89
Summary: Sequel to Lila's baaack! But it's cool by itself, too. Phoebe thinks Gerald is cheating on her, so they're getting a divorse. Their son tells his best friend, Helga and Arnold's daughter, and then Arnold and Helga begin fighting.
1. Deja Vu

OK!!!!!!! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!! Sorry for the sudden rush of excitement, but  
I'm excited about this! It's an 'ever so' wonderful idea! Uh oh... I said 'ever so'! *looks  
frantically around the room* where's a bar of soap!?!??!?! *runs out of room*  
  
Disclaimer: I said it on "Prom night" the first to start this whole chain of fan fictions of mine, and  
in "Lila's baaack!", so, do I have to say it now? Never will, and don't now, own Hey Arnold! I  
told you, I own Cousins, Kimia Chayi, and DAMSL!!! DOI!! Lol! (Wow... look at that... three  
exclamation marks, then two, then one! Was I planning that? No, not really.)  
  
  
In Gerald field, a group of nine year olds, and one 11 year old, played baseball. They were a new  
generation of fourth graders; Mr. Simmons' fourth graders to be exact. The children of Mr.  
Simmons' old fourth grade class. The pitcher (a/n: which you would recognize as Keith, from  
"Lila's baaack!") was an overweight boy with light brown hair, oh and he was the 11 year old.  
The catcher was a young boy with black curly hair, and glasses (a/n: can you guess the parents?  
Nadine and Curly!). The one up to bat was a medium in height, blonde haired girl in pigtails held  
by bows with an almost football shaped head, but it was a little small than her father's had been...  
in fact, it look like her father's mother's head. On the bench were several other kids. There was a  
boy with curly black hair, and slightly tanned skin. Another girl with an oddly shaped head, but  
with red hair and freckles.  
  
"Heads up!!!" yelled the catcher, pointing to the ball that had just been hit by the blonde girl. They  
all watched as it came down, right on one of the ones sitting on the bench. It was a girl--with long  
brown curly hair, freckles, a green t-shirt and a ankle length blue jean skirt--that got hit. When the  
ball came in contact with her head, she fell forward onto the ground.  
  
All the kids stared at the girl on the ground, then back to the one holding the bat. The blonde  
blushed, chuckled, and dropped the bat. "Heh, heh... oops." she then quickly ran over to the other  
girl. "Elena!" she exclaimed to the unconscious girl, patting her on the cheek.  
  
Elena opened one of her eyes, then the other, and blinked. She sat up, and looked around.  
"Phew... I'm alright." she giggled. Everyone sighed, rolled their eyes, and walked back to their  
places.  
  
"Try not to hit anyone this time." the catcher laugh at the batter. The blonde girl growled, and got  
in position. Suddenly, a phone went off. The blonde shook her head, and look to where the sound  
was coming from. It was coming from the boy with tan skin and black curly hair. He looked  
down, grabbed the phone, and brought it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?... Oh, hi mom!... What? Of course I'm at Gerald field with my friends... What!??! Right  
now?... Mooooommmm... Please, can't I stay here for a liiiiittle bit longer?... Alright... See you in  
a few minutes." he moaned, and clicked the 'end' button. The blonde girl walked over to him with  
an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What was that all about, Josh?" she asked, sitting down beside Josh.  
  
  
He sighed, and looked up at her. "My mom wants me to come home early, for some stupid  
reason." he said, shrugging.  
  
"It couldn't be stupid if it's your mom that wants you to come home." she said, slightly shaking  
her head. Josh raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Uh huh. And, why do you say that?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Cassidy, my mom just said to  
come home. She didn't state why."  
  
Cassidy sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. What does that have to do with it? Doi! Nothing! It  
has NOTHING to do with it. Josh, maybe she wants to tell you something VERY important,  
like... maybe there is a family reunion coming up... or she might be going to have another baby!  
Think about it, don't just assume that it's stupid." Cassidy accused, pointing her index finger at  
Josh's forehead making him cross his eyes trying to see it.   
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you so irritated." Josh said, pushing Cassidy's hand away from him.  
"Now, I have to go, alright with you? Bye." Josh stood up, and began to walk away from the  
field. Cassidy sighed, and rolled her eyes. 'Well, I'm his best friend, I might as well see what's  
up.' she thought as she stood up, and walked over to Josh.  
  
"I'm coming, Josh." she stated, making him look up at her. He half smiled, and sighed.  
  
"And why, may I ask, are you coming?" he asked. Cassidy shrugged, and giggled.  
  
"That's what's best friends are for. Plus, I want to find out what's going on." she said, resting her  
right arm across Josh's shoulders. "You can't get rid of me that easily." she laughed. He also  
laughed.  
  
When they finally got there, Cassidy knocked on the door. Josh looked at her funny. "Uh, you  
know, since I'm with you we can go straight in." he said with a slight chuckle. Cassidy blushed,  
and opened the door. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Josh called, and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Cassidy soon followed. When she got into the kitchen, she saw Phoebe and Josh sitting at the  
table, Phoebe holding a bunch of papers. 'What is going on here?' Cassidy wondered, looking at  
the stack of papers in Phoebe's hands. "Uh... what's going on?" she asked, sitting down.  
  
Phoebe sighed, and set the papers down. "It-It's me and... Gerald. Josh... you know how me and  
daddy sometimes don't get along that well?" she asked her younger child, rubbing his back. Josh  
nodded his head, and Phoebe continued. "Well... I just signed our divorce papers." both Josh and  
Cassidy's jaws dropped (in unison).  
  
"What?! Mom, you can't do this!" Josh cried, looking at her with a sad and yet scared look.  
Phoebe sighed, and shook her head.  
  
"Too late honey. As soon as your father signs, it's over." she sighed, embracing Josh. Josh began  
to cry.  
  
"B-But you c-can't do this!" he cried even harder. Phoebe pulled away, and frowned at Josh. "I  
know... it's too late. I'm going to go now, mom." Josh stood up, and walked out of the room.  
Cassidy looked at Phoebe, then back to the doorway, and ran out.  
  
She ran up beside Josh as he began to walk up the stairs. "I'm ssssoooo sorry, Josh. Maybe they'll  
change their minds." Josh looked up at Cassidy with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Why do you ALWAYS have to do that?" he asked. Cassidy looked at him strangely.  
  
"What?" she asked, scratching her head.  
  
"Why do you always have to look on the bright side? My parents made up their mind already,  
they WON'T change their minds just like that!" Josh said, snapping his fingers.   
  
"Come on, Josh. Don't be such a pessimist." Cassidy warned, pointing at him. "I mean, crimany!  
You need to have a little hope!" Josh sighed, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"There you go again, Cassie." he sighed as they walked into his room. He slammed the door,  
walked over to his bed, and flopped onto it. "Sometimes things don't go the way you want them  
to go. Just face it. My parents are breaking up."  
  
"How do you know that your dad will sign?" Cassidy asked, sitting down on Josh's desk chair,  
and crossing her arms.  
  
"Well... it's been going on for a while. It all started..."  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
It all started when I was going to go ask my parents for money for the movies three months ago. I  
walked downstairs, and was going to go into the kitchen where my parents were. I didn't think  
about whether they were discussing something important or not, so I was just going to barge into  
their conversation. Who knew what I was going to hear, huh? I was about to walk in, and I heard  
something that sounded like a shout. I snuck up to the doorway, and listened around the corner.   
  
"Why did you get home late last night? I was worried sick! I thought you had deserted me for  
another woman, or something!" I heard my mom yell.  
  
"Hey! I did not come home from work late! You just weren't listening when I told you THAT  
MORNING that I was going to go to a company party!" I heard my dad yell, and stand up. I  
scooted a little away from the doorway.  
  
"You did NOT tell me ANYTHING about a stupid company party! Plus, if you HAD gone to a  
company party you would have brought me!" my mom sounded like she was starting to cry a little  
then.   
  
"Pheebs, I love you and everything, but if YOU loved ME you wouldn't accuse me of such  
things!"  
I heard my dad hit the table, making me jump. I was beginning to get a little scared, so I barged  
in.  
  
*~end of F.B.~*  
  
"...and that was the start of it. Just because my dad went to a company party!" Josh was now in  
tears. Cassidy stood up, walked over to the bed, and sat down.  
  
"I'm so sorry." her voice sounded like she had been crying, also. Suddenly, they heard a knock on  
the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in!" called Josh, rubbing the tears away from his face. He door opened slowly open, and  
there stood a tall girl of about 13 with dark skin, black hair down with a headband through it, a  
purple fleece long sleeved shirt, blue mini skirt, and platform sandals. "Oh... hi Akemi. Have you  
heard?"  
  
She nodded her head, and walked farther in. "It's a bummer. I wish they weren't, but life isn't  
always fair." she sighed, and sat down next to Cassidy.   
  
Cassidy looked up at Akemi, then back at Josh, then Akemi. "I doubt this is worth saying but...  
maybe you guys could change their minds?" both Josh and Akemi looked at her with one raised  
raised eyebrow. Cassidy shrugged. "Just a thought." she looked over to Josh's desk and saw the  
time. 7:00 p.m. "Uh oh. I better be getting home. Can't be late, or my parents will kill me! bye  
Akemi, bye Josh."  
  
"Bye Cassie." Akemi and Josh said in unison, and waved.  
  
Cassidy ran out the bedroom door, down the stairs, out the front door, and down the sidewalk to  
her house. She passed a bunch of her other friends, and friends' houses.  
  
Finally, she got home. She ran up the steps, and opened the door. She walked in a little ways, and  
closed the door silently. Suddenly, a sound met her ears. Someone was yelling, and it sounded like  
her mom. Her eyes grew wide as she walked towards the kitchen, where it was coming from.  
'What is going on here? Why does this seem so familiar? Oh great, I'm feeling deja vu.' she snuck  
up to the side of the doorway, and listened.  
  
"Arnold, where were you last night? I was worried sick!" she heard her mom yell, and sit down.  
Then it hit her, and she went pale. 'Josh's story.'  
  
"I told you. I was working overtime!" her dad yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. Now  
she was getting scared. Her parents NEVER acted this way.  
  
  
"'Overtime'? Oh, really? I thought your boss said you COULDN'T work overtime?" her mom  
asked sarcastically. Cassidy could feel tears forming in her eyes. This was almost exactly like  
Josh's story, except with HER parents.  
  
"Hey, can I help it if he has a bad memory? I was about to leave, and he asked me to work on this  
one computer. I told him that he told me that I couldn't work overtime, but he said that he never  
said that."  
  
"Arnold... I love you, and that'll never change, but I just don't believe you. Your boss isn't that  
forgetful. He only told you that a month ago... in fact, I was there when he told you that." her  
mom sighed, sounding like she was about to cry. Cassidy couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Mom, dad I'm home!" she yelled, and walked in. Helga and Arnold turned to her, and smiled.  
  
"Oh, good, honey! You almost missed dinner!" Helga said, standing up and walking over to the  
stove. Cassidy sighed, and smiled. 'Maybe it was all my imagination. Yeah. Josh's story must  
have gotten to me so much that I imagined my parents doing it! How silly of me...' 


	2. The plan long, and hard!

Ok then, I'm updating. To those of you who are worried about the relationships, don't worry. In  
the end, everything works out. ^_^ Enjoy, please!  
  
Disclaimer: nope, I own "Cousins", not "Hey Arnold!"  
  
  
Cassidy sat down, smiling at Arnold. "Hey, dad?" she asked, resting her head in her hand.  
  
"What?" Arnold asked, looking up at Cassidy, and smiling. Cassidy thought for a minute of what  
to ask, because she didn't want to bring up her imagination.  
  
"Uh... oh! You know how you said that when you were younger you used to hit the baseball all  
the time, but also hit a kid every time? Well, that same thing happens to me. What should I do?"  
she asked, slightly nervous. She fiddled with the fork a minute, looking at Arnold out of the  
corner of her eye. 'That was close. You almost brought up the... "fight". Stupid girl, stupid!  
Crimany!'   
  
While she mentally chided herself, Arnold thought about what she said. "Yeah... I had that. I was  
hoping that you wouldn't get it. Bummer. Well, all I did was keep on playing, and face my fear...  
Cassie? Are you ok?" he asked, looking at his daughter scowling, and bending the fork she was  
holding.  
  
Cassidy jumped, and dropped the fork. "Wha-? Oh, yeah ad, I'm fine." she said, wiping the scowl  
off her face, and replacing it with a smile. "Ok, I'll do that." she looked back down at the table  
then back up to Helga. "Hey, mom? Is dinner done YET?"  
  
Helga turned around with the pan in her hands. "Yes, yes, crimany! Hold your horses, dear." she  
laughed, setting it down in the middle of the table. "ISAAC!!!!! DINNER!!!" she called up the  
stairs.  
  
Cassidy groaned, and slammed her head against the table. "Didn't he eat yet?" she asked, looking  
up at her mom. Helga scowled at her, and shook the spoon.  
  
"Cassie... you know we didn't eat without you! And, we didn't have him eat separately just  
because you didn't want to eat with him!" she said, sitting down. Suddenly, they heard a loud yell,  
then some pounding upstairs, and then footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Dinner!" a little boy of about 3 yelled, and walked into the room. He was in blue jean overalls,  
and a teal t-shirt. He had uneven cut hair, and looked almost exactly like Helga, except the nose.  
He even had he unibrow. He toddled over to one of the chairs, and climbed up into it. He grabbed  
the spoon and fork, and began to beat the table with them. "I hungry. What are we eatin'?" he  
said, in one breath.  
  
Cassidy rolled her eyes. 'Little brothers are ssssoooo annoying.' she thought, staring at Isaac out  
of the corner of her eye. "What do you think? Mom told us this morning." she sighed, sitting up  
straight. Isaac looked at her strangely, then shrugged, and looked down at his plate.  
  
"I don' member." he said, looking back up at the large pan Helga was dipping from. It was  
salmon fillets. "Oh, yeah. Sal man. I member now."  
  
Cassidy sighed loudly. "It's NOT "sal mon", it's salmon. Man, sometimes I wish I was an only  
child." she said, crossing her arms. She dipped her food, and began to eat.   
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The next day was a Saturday. It was about 10:00 a.m. in the morning, and Cassidy still was  
asleep, having nightmares about the fight she heard that night. Suddenly, she shot up in bed,  
sweating, and screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" she stopped screaming when Arnold came  
rushing in.  
  
"Cassie, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down at the end of the bed. Cassidy breathed in and out  
for about 2 minutes, then calmed down.  
  
"Yeah dad. I'm... fine. Just a REALLY bad nightmare." she said, half smiling. Arnold sighed, and  
smiled.  
  
"I thought you hurt yourself. Well, since you're up, I guess I should tell you that Josh called  
earlier, and said that he wanted you to call him as soon as you woke up." he said, standing up. He  
walked over to the desk where Cassie kept her phone, and brought the phone to her.  
  
'Thank you dad. You can go now." she said, dialing Josh's number. The phone rang a few times  
before someone answered.  
  
"Hello?" came a bored sounding female voice. Cassidy sighed, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hi, Akemi. It's me, Cassidy, can talk to Josh?" she asked, tossing the covers off of herself and  
rolling off the bed onto the floor, with a thud.  
  
"Sure. JOSH!! TELEPHONE!!!" Akemi screamed, and set the phone down.  
  
"Hi... Cassie." Josh wheezed out, and flopped down onto a chair. Cassidy smiled, and stood up.   
  
"Hey Josh! I heard that you called. What was it about?" she said, walking to her mirror and  
looking into it. 'I'm a mess.' she thought, grabbing her brush and running it through her hair.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I was wondering if it was ok for me to come over." he said.  
  
Cassidy's eyes almost popped out. 'Oh man, oh man, I forgot to ask!' "Can you wait JUST a  
second? I have to go... uh... do something! Be right back." she quickly set the phone down, and  
ran down the stairs. Before she reached the end of the stairs, though, she tripped over a toy truck  
that was in the middle of the floor. "Oof!" she sighed, and got up. Running into the kitchen, she  
yelled, "Can Josh come over this morning?!" she skidded to a stop just before running into the  
cat, which, unfortunately, she tripped over it anyway, getting a million claw marks on her legs.  
"Ow..."  
  
As she was getting up, Helga and Arnold discussed it. Helga turned to Cassidy, and smiled. "Of  
course. Now, you better get dressed, 'cause you don't want him to see you in your nightclothes."  
Helga said, and then winked. Cassidy blushed, and ran up the stairs.  
  
She grabbed the phone. "Ok, I'm back. Now I remember what they said! They said it was ok. See  
you in a few!" she clicked the off button, and placed the phone back in the cradle. She ran over to  
her closet, pulled out an outfit that looked exactly like the one she wore the day before, and  
slipped out of her pj's. She slipped on the outfit, and put her hair into the pigtails. She looked into  
the mirror, and grinned. "Perfect..."   
  
She was cut off by the door bell. She slightly jumped, then ran down the stairs. When she finally  
reached the door, she almost ran into it. She slid to a stop, and opened the door. There stood Josh  
in the same outfit he was in the day before. "Hello Josh!" she grabbed Josh's hand, and dragged  
him in.  
  
He put his heels down, to stop her from pulling him any farther. She looked back at him, with an  
eyebrow raised. "What's the rush?" he asked, pulling his hand out of Cassidy's palm.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Sorry 'bout that. I just wanted to get up to my room to tell you something." she  
said, turning around and walking up th stairs. Josh sighed, and followed her up the stairs. Once  
they got in the room, Cassidy sat down on her bed, and Josh sat down on desk chair, with it  
backwards.  
  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" Josh asked, looking at Cassidy lay down on the bed. Cassidy  
turned her head to him, with a sad look on her face. Josh was automatically scared for her. "what  
is it?" he sat straight up.  
  
Cassidy sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "It's... something that happened last night." she sat  
up, and looked back over to Josh. "Remember that story you told me yesterday?" she asked,  
turning her whole body to him. He nodded his head, and she continued. "Well, last night when I  
got home I heard MY mom yelling at my dad for working overtime ,'cause she thinks he's been  
cheating on her." she explained, burying her head in her hands. "It sounded just like the story you  
told me!" she cried, tears soaking her hands.  
  
Josh stood up, and walked over to her. He sat down, and patted her back. "I'm sure it wasn't  
much more than a little feud. All parents get mad at each other every once and a while. Plus, your  
parents love each other more than any couple I've ever seen before!" he said, giving her a  
understanding smile. She looked up at him, and stopped crying.  
  
"Thanks, Josh. Now, you want to play on my playstation2 on my new game, Tekken4?" she  
asked, and stood up. He stood up soon after, and they both ran to the game room downstairs.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
After a while of them playing Tekken4, they heard a crash. They jumped, and paused the game.  
Josh looked at Cassidy with a confused look. Cassidy shrugged, and looked towards the kitchen.  
"Maybe it was... my parents?" she whispered, standing up and walked over to the doorway to  
listen, soon followed by Josh.  
  
They heard another crash, then a shout. "Arnold, what's this!?" Helga yelled. Josh and Cassidy  
looked at each other worriedly.  
  
"It's just a shirt!" Arnold exclaimed, sitting down. Josh and Cassidy slid a little away from the  
doorway. They heard an annoyed growl, then Helga hit the table.  
  
"Just a shirt, huh?! Why does it smell like perfume!?" Helga exclaimed, her voice cracking.  
  
"Because that one girl, you know, Riana, she likes me. She kept on brushing up against me, which  
annoyed me beyond belief." Arnold explained, and Josh and Cassidy both sighed in relief.   
  
"Oh, really? Riana, huh? Wasn't she that super-model bodied brunette that I met last month? Are  
you SURE you didn't LIKE her doing that?" Helga asked in an annoyed way. Josh and Cassidy  
looked at each other worriedly again.  
  
"When will my mom give up?" Cassidy whispered to Josh, and peeked around the corner. She  
saw Helga standing there with a shirt in her right hand, her arms crossed, scowling, and tapping  
her left foot. She looked over to Arnold and saw that he was sitting at the table, looking up at  
Helga with his jaw dropped.  
  
"Helga... of course I don't like it. It's annoying. And, it means that she is trying to steal me away  
from you." he stood up, and walked over to Helga with his arms out. She hesitated for a moment,  
then flung herself into his arms, crying like mad.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Arnold! I should never have blamed you for such a thing!" she cried, soaking  
Arnold's shirt. Arnold smiled, and patted her on the back.  
  
"It's ok, I forgive you. I know what it looked like. I come home, put a shirt that smells like  
perfume in the laundry as soon as I walk in the door, and then I go to bed. Heck, if I were you, I  
would have suspected me also!" he laughed, making Helga slightly chuckle.  
  
Josh and Cassidy stopped watching, and sat down back in front of the tv. Cassidy was smiling, but  
Josh had a terrified look on his face. Cassidy looked over at him, and her face fell. "Josh, what's  
wrong?" she asked.  
  
Josh looked at her, and gulped. "Th-that was almost exactly like my parents' second fight that I  
witnessed." Cassidy's eyes went wide, and her skin went white.   
  
"It-it was?" she stuttered. Josh nodded his head. Cassidy fell backwards, tears threatening her  
eyes. "This is just great... my parents are... breaking up!" she cried, sarcastically. Then she  
instantly, and sat up, a smile growing on her face.   
  
Josh raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you ok, Cassie?" he asked, scratching his head. Cassidy  
looked at him, and clasped her hands together.  
  
"Maybe we can get my parents, and your parents mostly, back together!" she exclaimed, standing  
up. Josh sighed, and rolled his eyes.   
  
"And how, may I ask, could we do that?" he asked, also standing up. Cassidy shrugged, and  
sighed.  
  
"I think we should spy on my dad and your dad when they go to work. See if they talk about  
Riana and whoever your dad told your mom about, and if they act like they like those girls. If they  
do like those girls, then it's hopeless. But, if they don't, we have to try and prove it to our moms,  
which could take a while. If we can't convince them, then we'll have to get pictures of our dads  
trying to get those girls away from them. Then we show them the pictures, and if they think that  
we used the computer to fix the pictures so they would believe us we'll have to use a video  
camera. Then they will have to believe us." Cassidy asked, crossing her arms. Josh sighed, and  
slapped his hand over his face.  
  
"Anything ELSE?" he asked, and Cassidy shook her head. "Cassie, that would never work! I  
don't ave a video camera, and you don't have a video camera!" Cassidy smiled.  
  
"Well, lets hope it doesn't go that far then!" she exclaimed, running up the stairs to her room,  
soon followed by Josh. When they got in the room, Cassidy jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Another thing, Cassie. How can we hear what they say when the go to work? We can't go into  
their offices!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. Cassidy's face fell.  
  
"Oh... never thought of that." she looked down at her hands, to help her think. Then, she  
remembered something. She looked up, jumped off her bed, and ran down the stairs. Josh sighed,  
and shook his head.  
  
"I'll just wait here, if you don't mind." he said, sitting down at the computer. He knew how long  
Cassidy could take doing some things.  
  
Cassidy raced down the stairs, and realized that Josh wasn't following. She looked back up the  
stairs, turned back to the kitchen, and shrugged. "Oh well." she said, walking into the kitchen. She  
saw her dad sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. "Hi, dad." she greeted, kissing him on the  
cheek.  
  
Arnold looked up from his newspaper, and smiled. "Hello Cassidy. How are you doing?" he  
asked, hugging her from the side.  
  
"Just fine, dad. I was just wondering... you know that one time that you told me about when you  
saved the neighborhood when you were a kid?" she asked, and Arnold nodded his head. She then  
continued. "I was wondering where you got that listening device?" she looked down at him as he  
tried to remember.  
  
"Now I remember!" he exclaimed, and told the way to get there to Cassidy. "Now, all I'm  
wondering is, why?" he asked. Cassidy looked from side to side, smiling.  
  
"Just, something." she said, running back up the stairs. When she got in there, she let out a small  
screech. "We found ourselves a listening device!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. Josh looked  
up at her, and half smiled.   
  
"And where, may I ask, is it?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her. She grabbed his  
hand, dragged him down the stairs, out the door, and down the road to Bridget's place. 


	3. Leila is in this fanfic after all!

Ok, so, I don't know what to say. Ack, I hate when that happens to me! Sorry about how bad this  
chapter is, but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment!  
  
Disclaimer: well, if I'm no longer going to write the me talking part, should I still write these  
things? Yes, yes, I should. Never have, never will, own Hey Arnold!  
  
  
"Are you SURE this is the place?" asked Josh, staring up at the old building with an eyebrow  
raised. Cassidy nodded her head, and walked closer to the building, Josh following her. They  
examined the wall, when suddenly Josh asked, "Hey, what does this button do?"  
  
Cassidy walked over, and looked at the button he was looking at. "It says not to push it. We  
shouldn't touch it." she said, walking away slightly.  
  
"What could happen? Will we drop through a trap door or something?" Josh asked sarcastically.  
Cassidy gave him a death glare, but Josh didn't notice it, and pushed the button.   
  
A rope net went up, getting both of them and pulling them upwards. When the thing finally  
stopped, Cassidy looked at Josh angrily. "Close, Sherlock." she said cynically, poking him. "Only,  
you went down, we went up."  
  
Josh looked over at her, and rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Well, how was I suppose to know I was  
just the opposite?" suddenly, they heard a door slide open. They looked towards it, and there  
stood a woman in a blue body suit, and had short red hair and freckles.  
  
"Ok then. Who pushed that button?" she asked, tilting her hips to the side and placing her hands  
on her hips. Josh smiled while Cassidy just groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I did!" said Josh. Cassidy looked at him, seeing that he was trying to get through the net. She  
groaned again, covered her face with her hand, and shook her head.  
  
The woman pulled them in, and cut them free. "So, what are you two doing here?" she asked,  
sitting down on a swivel chair. Cassidy and Josh both sat down, Cassie on a normal chair and Josh  
also on a swivel chair.  
  
"We came to ask you to help us. We need help getting our parents back together. My parents,  
Arnold and Helga-"  
  
"What!?" the woman exclaimed, spitting out the coffee she had just drank. She wiped her mouth  
and stared at Cassidy, her eyes wide. "Arnold... and Helga?! Breaking up?! Oh my gosh, oh my  
gosh... this is awful!" she exclaimed, standing up, and walking around the room in a circle.  
  
Cassidy and Josh stared at her for a while, getting dizzy. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what  
is your name, and how do you know my parents?" Cassidy asked, still staring at the woman. The  
redhead stopped, and looked at Cassidy.  
  
  
"Oh, of course." she said, straightening up, and walking back over to her chair. She sat down, and  
cleared her throat. "My name is Leila. (A/n: hey, look at that, Leila is going to be in this one after  
all. For those of you who are wondering why it's not Bridget, it's because she probably would be  
too old to run that place any more. She would be about 50, I figure) And the way I know your  
parents is that I helped them get Lila off their backs."  
  
Cassidy and Josh gave her confused looks, then it registered. "Oh, you mean my second cousin  
Callie or Calypso's mom Lila. Yeah, my parents told me about that." Cassidy said, smiling.  
  
Josh cleared his throat, to get their attention. "Excuse me, but if I remember right, we are suppose  
to be telling Leila our problem." he told Cassidy.  
  
She stopped smiling, and looked down at the floor. "Well, my parents, Arnold and Helga, and his  
parents, Gerald and Phoebe, are all breaking up because his mom, and my mom, are thinking that  
our dads are cheating on them. And they aren't. We're trying to prove that they aren't, and we  
need a listening device and other stuff, maybe." she explained, shrugging.  
  
Leila half smiled, and stood up. "Ok then, come with me." she said, turning around and walking  
away, her hips swaying back and forth mesmerizing Josh.  
  
Cassidy looked over at him, and scowled. She elbowed him, and they followed Leila. They passed  
by a bunch of women at computers, until they came to a small room with a table in the middle of  
it. Leila walked back behind the table, turned around, and placed her hands on the table. "You  
said you wanted a listening device and maybe more? Well, you came to the right place." she  
grabbed a remote, and pushed a button making the top of the table flip over revealing a bunch of  
gadgets. Cassidy and Josh's eyes almost popped out in surprise.  
  
"Wow." said Josh, looking at all of the stuff on the table. Leila cleared her throat to get his  
attention. He looked up, and smiled. "This is a lot of stuff you've got here." he said, looking back  
down at the stuff.  
  
"Uh huh. Well, here is the listening device you wanted," she handed Cassidy the listening device,  
and told them what the rest of the stuff did. (a/n: do you really think that I know what all that  
stuff is? I'm NO genius, trust me.) "So, you think you'll need anything else?"  
  
"Uh, maybe one of those zoom lense things, right there." Cassidy said, pointing to the binocular  
type things (a/n: told ya I'm not.) that Arnold and Gerald used when trying to save the  
neighborhood. Leila picked it up, and handed it to her. "I think that's it... but I don't know. What  
do you think, Josh?" she asked, looking at Josh who was looking around the room. "Josh!"  
  
He jumped, and turned around. "Oh, you scared me!" he said, breathing heavily. Once he caught  
his breath, he asked, "What did you want?"  
  
Cassidy sighed, and slapped her hand over her face. "I asked if we needed anything else." she  
stated, irritated.  
  
"I know what I need..." he said, smiling.   
  
"What!?" Cassidy asked, even more annoyed now.   
  
"I need a suit." he said, turning his head to the closet. Cassidy looked at the closet, then back at  
Josh with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You... need a... suit?" she asked, then let out a soft chuckle. Josh frowned at her, and crossed his  
arms.  
  
"As a matter of fact, we might need 'em to help us hide if they're black." he stated, matter-of-  
factly. (a/n: ahh!! Pun, it was a pun! Oh no!!! lol. You know, "as a matter of fact," and "he said,  
matter-of-factly,") Cassidy sighed, and held her hands up in the air.  
  
"I give up! We can get the 'suit'. Crimany..." she grumbled, crossing her arms. Josh smiled, and  
ran over to the closet. He grabbed a black suit (which happened to be the same one Gerald used,  
hee, hee), black shoes, and black sunglasses. Then, he grabbed a black body suit (you know, the  
one Helga wears in the episode "Married" except in a young girl size?), a black headband, and  
black high heeled boots, tossing them to Cassidy. She looked at the stuff in her hands, then looked  
back up at Josh. "Josh, what's all this?"  
  
Josh turned around, and smiled. "Your suit." he stated simply, and shrugged. Cassidy scowled,  
and dropped the stuff to the floor.  
  
"I don't want to WEAR a SUIT." she stated, placing her hands on her hips. "And, you're not  
going to get me IN that suit."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I CAN'T believe you got me in this suit." Cassidy said later, after she got into the suit. She had  
her hair down in the headband, and everything else on. Josh also had all his gear on, and they  
were ready to go help their parents get back together.  
  
Leila walked up, and smiled. "I hope you guys get them back together. They are both such oh so  
adorable couples." she said, lowering them down out of the building. "Good luck!" she yelled  
after them, waving.  
  
They waved back, then turned around and continued walking. "I still don't get why you wanted to  
wear suits." Cassidy said, turning to Josh.  
  
He shrugged, and continued walking. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to be cool." he smiled,  
making Cassidy roll her eyes. "So, do you have everything, Cassie?" Josh asked, turning back to  
her. She smiled, and nodded her head. "Where do we go first?"  
  
Cassidy stopped in her tracks, and looked at Josh. "Uh... I don't know. How about... your dad's  
work?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Josh smiled, and nodded. "Good. Let's go." they began  
running.  
  
After a little while of running, they stopped at a large building. Cassidy looked at te building, then  
back at Josh. "Josh... are you sure this is the place your dad works?" she asked, ad Josh nodded  
his head.  
  
"Yeah, this is it. But... the last time I was here it was smaller than this." he said walking over to a  
tree. Cassidy followed him, and watched him climb up into the tree. 'Now what is he doing?' she  
wondered, planting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Josh... what are you doing?" she asked, an eyebrow raised and a half smile on her face. Josh  
looked down at her, and smiled.  
  
"You don't know? This is the perfect spot to spy on my dad from! I can see him through that  
window!" he pointed at a window directly in front of him. Cassidy looked at it, then back up at  
Josh.   
  
"Ok, ok, I'm coming up, move over!" she yelled up as she began to climb up. Josh moved over  
for her, and she sat down next to him. She grabbed the binocular type things and the listening  
device. She gave the listening device to Josh, and looked through the binocular things at the  
window. What she saw shocked her. 


	4. I'm SO sorry for the wait, but here's ch...

I'm SSSSOOOO sorry about the wait, but I kinda was busy... ok, well, I was really just working on a few other of my fan-fictions... ok, ok, I have too many! I have several that I've posted here on fanfiction.net and on my Hey Arnold! site, but I have 49 that no one besides me has ever read! Can you believe that? Most of those fics, though, should be tossed in the recycle bin because they're so bad! Well, anyway, I'm sorry but I had kinda forgotten about this one... *sniffs and tear falls down cheek* now I'm officially inattentive... and I hate it. Oh, and about in the middle of this you hear the names Darius and Daria, Rhonda and Sid's twins. Well, they're rich you know; do you know what those names mean? Well, Daria is a feminine form of Darius, and both names mean wealthy! Lol! Ok, it made me laugh anyway...

  
  


Disclaimer: I own Hey Arnold just as much as I own your house. *grin* and YOU know I don't own your house, so, what does that mean? If no one answers this question then they must be dense.

  
  
  
  
  
  


She gasped, and almost dropped the binocular things. Josh grabbed for the things, but Cassidy always pulled then away. "I can't believe it... your dad is such a cheater!!!" she yelled, pulling the things away from her eyes; frowning. She looked at Josh, still frowning. "You're dad is a lying, cheating, rat! Believe your mom! Don't believe your dad, he's a cheater!!" she shouted, sounding almost hysterical for no apparent reason.

  
  


Josh gasped, and slapped Cassidy across her cheek. She completely stopped moving, and stared at Josh with wide eyes. "Sorry, Cassie, but you were getting hysterical." he stated, but she kept still, looking lost in thought.

  
  


She blinked hard, and shook her head. "That's ok, I needed it." Josh stared at her for a while, with her staring back. She sighed, slightly annoyed, and shook her head. "What?"

  
  


"I was wondering what you saw," he said, and she paused, envisioning what she had just seen through the office window. She sighed, and looked at Josh almost sullenly.

  
  


"I'm sorry, Josh, but I think your dad IS cheating on your mom..." she whispered; Josh snatched the binocular things out of her right hand, and peered at the office window.

  
  


His jaw dropped to the bottom of the tree trunk. There was Gerald and a woman with curly blonde hair, kissing. He blinked, and looked again. Then, he saw what Cassidy hadn't seen. He leaned a little farther forward to see better. The woman had a strong grip on Gerald, and Gerald was struggling! Josh smiled, and looked away from it.

  
  


He gave the things back to Cassidy. "We don't have to worry. Dad isn't enjoying it, it looks like." Cassidy slightly smiled.

  
  


"He isn't?"

  
  
  
  


"Nope, it looks like he's struggling to get free," he looked back to the window with a thoughtful expression. "Just if we could get in somehow so we could see better..." before he knew what was happening, he was getting dragged out of the tree and down the road. "Hey, where are we going?!" he inquired as Cassidy pulled him along behind her.

  
  


"Just come on and don't ask questions! You'll find out as soon as we get there!" she said with a laugh. Soon they were in front of a large white mansion/house. Josh frowned, and looked at Cassidy.

  
  


"What are we doing at Darius and Daria's house?" he asked, sounding slightly--ok, more like completely--miffed. She looked at him, shaking her head.

  
  


"Heh, and I'M the one with the dense dad. Haven't you been listening to them boast about themselves being great at sneaking into places?" Josh nodded his head. "Well, there's your answer!" she declared, ringing the doorbell. Rhonda opened it with a aggravated look on her face.

  
  


"Yes?" she asked, sounding as angry as she looked. Cassidy gulped, and looked back at Josh who gave her a sorry-pal-you're-on-your-own-on-this look. Cassidy frowned at his response, and looked back up at Rhonda.

  
  


"Um, are Darius and Daria home? We need to talk to them." Cassidy said softly. Rhonda sighed, turned around, and called to the twins. Soon Cassie heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and she smiled to herself.

  
  


Darius looked exactly like his dad and Daria looked exactly like her dad, only as a girl. Darius wore a red long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and his dad's old hat, while Daria wore a long sleeved black cardigan sweater with a light pink almost lacy tank top underneath the cardigan, a light blue jean skirt, and the same beetle boots her dad used to wear (even though they used to be boy shoes, and that was completely a fashion no-no for girls to wear boys' shoes.).

  
  


"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Darius and Daria asked in unison. Cassidy and Josh always had to laugh at that. Darius and Daria ALWAYS spoke in unison at least every other sentence.

  
  


"We need your help," Josh said, with a hint of mystery that always sent shivers up Cassidy's spine. She slightly shook her thoughts away, and then nodded her head to show that she agreed with him 100% to the twins.

  
  


"Ok, but what's in it for us?" Darius asked, crossing his arms. Cassidy and Josh sighed in disgust, and each handed the twins a Mr. Nutty bar (two a piece). Darius looked at his two Mr. Nuttys, then back at the two in front of him. "More."

  
  


"What?!!?" Cassidy and Josh asked in unison; each equally surprised. They were sure that the twins were Mr. Nutty-aholics!

  
  


Daria's turn to talk. "We need more stuff, or a good reason to help ya', or no deal." she said, trying to sound as gangster-like as possible. Cassidy was definitely her mother's daughter; She growled, made a fist, and cracked her knuckles.

  
  


"Oh yeah, we have a good reason! We need to sneak into Josh's dad's work so we can see if he is cheating on Josh's mom then we need a way to sneak into my dad's work to see if he is cheating on my mom because Gerald and Phoebe are getting a divorce, and my parents are fighting more than I have ever seen an couple fight before!" she stated... in a sort of speed talk way.

  
  


Three pairs of eyes were on her, before two of the pairs of eyes turned to the other pair of eyes. "Is that true?" the twins asked in unison; like usual.

  
  


Josh nodded his head drearily. "Uh huh, it is," he said, all the while looking at the pavement under his feet. He looked up, and slightly smiled. "But it will all be forgotten if YOU two help us." Daria looked at Darius with an eyebrow raised.

  
  


They completely turned to each other, and began to talk about it, quietly. Cassidy fidgeted, while Josh whistled. The twins turned to them, and nodded their heads in agreement. "Fine, fine. We'll help you, but can you wait for a sec? We need our equipment." Darius asked. Josh and Cassidy nodded their heads. "Ok, wait here in the foyer and we'll be right back." the twins rushed upstairs as Josh and Cassidy walked inside the massive doorway.

  
  


They sat on a couch, that just so happened to be conveniently placed close to the door. Cassidy looked at Josh who had a solemn look on his face. She sighed, and smiled, putting her arm around him. "Come on, Josh, cheer up! It'll work; I know it will."

  
  


Josh looked up at her, and slightly laughed. "You sure change moods a lot, don't you?" he chuckled, and looked at the stairs. "And just HOW do you know that it'll work? What if it doesn't and I never get to see either my dad or my mom ever again? Or same with you!?" he was on the verge of tears, and Cassidy hated it.

  
  


She frowned, and hugged him. "Come on, Josh, don't be such a pessimist!" she ordered, and he looked down at her.

  
  


"Ok, I... won't... as long as... you.... let me... breath..." he said, gasping for air. She looked up, gasped, pulled away, and blushed. 

  
  


"Uh, sorry about that..." she said, then looked up at the stairs. "Oh, look, there's Daria and Darius, we, uh, better get going!" she said, jumping up and running out the door; with Darius, Daria, and Josh watching her. They looked to each other, then shrugged, and followed her out the door.


	5. What On Earth!

Yay, I'm updating again! Sooner than last time, too! Lol. Well, anyway, ok... uh... never mind me, I'm kinda tired. I went to bed late, and woke up early this morning.

  
  


No longer writing disclaimers. Nope, I'm not, and you can bet on that! Ha, ha, ha! Well, except for on the first chapters on every single one of my fan-fictions. (Actually, the whole reason I'm not going to write disclaimers any more is because I can't think of anything else funny to say with them! Course, if I do think of something funny to say, I MIGHT say it; who knows?)

  
  
  
  
  
  


They ran all the way to Gerald's work from Darius and Daria's mansion/house. They stared up at it for a little bit, then Darius and Daria looked down at Cassidy and Josh. "We have to break into THERE?" they asked, in unison, like usual. Josh and Cassidy looked at Darius and Daria, and nodded their heads.

  
  


"That's right." they said in unison. The twins nodded their heads slowly, and looked around the bottom of the building. They sighed, and the group of four walked towards the building. Darius crouched down, and began crawling around the edge of the building.

  
  


"Uh, what ARE you doing? We're here to prove that his dad isn't cheating on his mom, not to play around in the grass." Cassidy stated, bending down next to Darius. He turned and glared at her, and she backed slightly away. He had a vicious gleam in his eyes, and she didn't want to mess with him. "Uh... sorry, I... was just, uh wondering... what you were doing..." Cassidy gulped, standing back up.

  
  


Darius sighed, and motioned for Daria to come down to eye level with him. She did as he requested, and they began to discuss something. Cassie played around with her fingers while Josh leaned against the hard wall. Darius stood up, and motioned for Daria to stand as well; and she did. Darius stuck his fingertips together, spreading his fingers apart, and Daria did likewise.

  
  


"We found where we're going to break into," they stated, in unison, again. "We need our tools, if you don't mind." Darius said, and the twins both held out their hands. Cassidy sighed, and Josh and she handed the twins their stuff. The twins bent back down, and went to work on the vent that they were in front of.

  
  


Soon Darius and Daria were done, and the small group of kids were going down the vent towards the office where Gerald and the woman were. Cassidy was in front, then Josh, then Darius and Daria. Cassidy looked right, down one of the vent pipes, then to her left. She looked behind her, and motioned to go down the right one. They turned and went down it for a while. Cassidy looked to her side, and saw out a vent where she saw a couple of people arguing. She slightly laughed, and they continued down the tunnel.

  
  


After a little while of crawling, all of them were resting, panting heavily. "How long... 'til we get to... his office?" Darius wondered in-between breaths. Cassidy shrugged, and looked at Josh.

  
  


"I don't know, Cassidy was the one leading us..." everyone looked to Cassidy, and she smiled, embarrassed.

  
  


"Heh, heh, heh... I don't know where his office is, actually..." she stated with a nervous laugh. The others groaned, and shook their heads. Suddenly, they heard a loud creaking noise from under them. Cassidy looked down, her eyes wide, and saw that the tunnel was collapsing under her weight. She looked back up; a alarmed look on her face. Then the tunnel gave out, and she dropped--screaming the whole way-to the floor.

  
  


Soon, the others started hearing creaking noises underneath themselves, and they fell to the floor, joining Cassidy.

  
  


*-----*****-----*****-----*

  
  


Cassidy slowly opened her eyes to a pitch black room. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "What on earth...?" she started, trying to find some kind of light in the dark. "Is anyone in here? Where am I? What happened?" she asked, feeling around on the floor.

  
  


"Cassidy?" she heard someone groan, and she smiled. It sounded like Josh! Wherever they were, he was there with her to protect her.

  
  


"Josh! Where are you? are you alright? Where are we? What are we doing in the dark?" she cried, on the edge of hysterics. She felt around a little more before someone suddenly grabbed her from behind. "Ahh!!" she screeched, spinning around and pinning the person against the wall. Or what she thought was a wall; it was really a cardboard box. "Don't ever-EVER-do that AGAIN!" she cried, panting loudly.

  
  


"Cassidy... it's me, Josh," the person she was holding said. Her visage softened, almost in a dreamy state, and she let go of him. She slightly shook her head, and sighed.

  
  


"I'm sorry, Josh. You just startled me... you know, I'm related to my mom," she laughed, making Josh to do likewise.

  
  


"Cassidy? Josh?" they heard two voices call from the pitch blackness. They looked round, trying to find the source of the voices. "Where are you?" they heard a soft female voice call.

  
  


"We're... uh... here," Josh said, trying to figure out where 'here' was. "I just don't know where 'here' is." he said, feeling around in the dark. Soon he tripped over a lump in the road. "Oof!" he fell face first onto the floor.

  
  


"Oops, sorry about that Josh," he heard Daria say, then saw her outline stand up, brushing herself off. She held out her hand for him, and he took it.

  
  


Cassidy was feeling around when she suddenly felt something warm. It felt like skin. "Who is this?" she asked, feeling the skin. Whoever it was, grabbed her hands to stop her from feel his or her face any more.

  
  


"It's me, Darius. Is this, Cassidy?" he asked, and Cassidy nodded her head. Then she realized that nodding her head would do no good in this dark.

  
  


"Yes, Darius. Now, come on, lets go find some way to get out of here!" she ordered, grabbing Darius' wrist, and dragging him farther into the dark. She ran with Darius tagging along behind her for a while, until she suddenly hit her face against a hard wall. She backed up a little, and rubbed her nose. Then she began feeling along the wall for a light switch. "Feel on the wall, Darius; NOW!!" she demanded, and he did like he was told. Cassidy felt around a little more, then felt a lever on the wall. She smiled a slight smile, and switched it. 

  
  


Light spilled into the small room, temporarily blinding the four kids. Once they regained their vision they realized where they were: A storage room. There were about a thousand cardboard boxes scattered here and there, a few shelves, toilet paper, paper towels, light bulbs, etc.

  
  


Cassidy gasped, and glanced about the room. She then took notice of the door. She smiled, and walked over to it. She wrapped her hand around the doorknob, and tried turning it. She tried a few more times, then looked back at her companions with a look of panic. "It's locked..." she exhaled, turning her body so her back was leaning against the wooden door.

  
  


Daria burst out crying (a/n: you know, Sid's daughter?). "We're all trapped!!" she screamed, hysterically. Darius, Josh, and Cassidy looked at each other worriedly, then back to Daria.

  
  


Cassidy sighed, then walked over to Daria, and bent down next to her. "Daria, we'll all be fine... we just need to stay calm." she tried her best to get Daria to calm down. She looked up at Josh and Darius, furrowing her eyebrows a bit. "All we have to do is find a way out. You," she pointed to Darius, "and Daria are so good at breaking into places it should be a snap." she snapped her fingers.

  
  


Darius gulped, and looked at the door. "Well... we normally try and break into vents, not doors that are locked." he stated, and Cassidy gave him a blank stare.

  
  


"You mean, you two can't get us out of here?" she asked, breathing heavily. Her eyes were narrowed. Darius shook his head, and Cassidy stood up. She walked over to the door, leaned on it, and shook her head. "This is perfect..." she muttered.

  
  


Suddenly, they heard the lock clicking, then the door opened. Cassidy fell face first onto the floor. "What on earth!?" the person that had opened the door exclaimed. They were in trouble now...


	6. Sophie, the Evil Blonde Woman

Sorry I took longer to update (what, about... 9 days? Yes, that's all) than last time, but I'm sick *cough, cough* and every single time I get on the computer I get all dizzy, and have to get off. It's getting annoying. Luckily, I just have a cold that is almost gone now, not what is going around where I live (this cold that is sort of flu-ish, but then turns into pneumonia [I hope mine doesn't convert to that... *gulp*]). Oh, well anyway, you don't care about whether I'm sick or not, you want to read, doi! I'll stop rambling for your sake. (You've been spared a horrible death, of boredom) Oh, and today, March 3rd, is my birthday! I turned 14 today! Yay! *cough, cough*

  
  


No disclaimer here, but there are ones on 1,2,3, and 4! *cough, cough*

  
  
  
  


The man stared down at Cassidy, with a look that was a mix of shock and anger. Kids... in the storage room. He clenched his fists, and scowled. "What are you kids doing in here? Don't you know this is a employees ONLY storage room!? You kids are suppose to be out in the lobby, with your parents, doing whatever you kids do whe-" he suddenly stopped talking, and fell to the floor, face down. Josh, Darius, and Daria (who had amazingly stopped crying for a second) stared at him with wide eyes. Then they looked up, to see Cassidy standing there with a smile lingering on her face, and twirling the binocular things in the air by the strap that lets them hang around someone's neck.

  
  


Josh collapsed on the floor in laughter, making Cassidy roll her eyes. "You know, it wasn't all that funny. I just didn't want him to tell anyone that he saw us back here... Josh, are you alright?" she bent down next to him, and he nodded his head. Cassidy's eyes almost got a dreamy look in them, but before she could really get lost in thought, she shook her head and stood up. (A/n: in case you were wondering, she caught a whiff of his shampoo ^_^ *hint, hint*.) "Ok, well, you BETTER be ok, or else we'll have to leave ya here. Hee, hee, hee." she joked, making Josh stop laughing and glared up at her.

  
  


"You better be glad we need to be quiet, or I would do something I'll regret." he stated, and stood up. Cassidy's eyes went a little wider, making Josh burst out laughing again. "HA!! I got ya!" Cassidy rolled her eyes, and looked out the door, down the left hall then the right hall. She looked behind herself, and nodded her head.

  
  


"The coast is clear. C'mon," she motioned for them to follow, and looked back down the right hallway. She silently slipped out of the room, and flattened her back against the wall. Soon the other three did likewise, and they edged their way down the hall (along the wall). Soon, Darius had enough.

  
  


"Oh, this is ridiculous! Why are we pushing ourselves against the wall? It's not like as if it'll make us invisible when someone comes down the hallway!" he cried, walking away from the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. Cassidy shot him a look that meant you-better-get-back-over-here-and-stop-yelling-or-you'll-be-dead-meat, making him gulp, and press his back up against the wall, once again. "I still say this makes absolutely NO sense, at all."

  
  


Suddenly, they heard a shout, making them turn around. Their eyes widened. There was a girl, of about their age, with a oddly shaped head (football shaped, as a matter-of-fact), long red hair that was pulled away from her face by yellow flowers, freckles, and a yellow sun dress. "Calypso..." Cassidy whined, clasping a hand over her eyes, then bringing it down her face. "WHAT on EARTH are YOU doing HERE?!" she questioned, anger very evident in her normally calm voice.

  
  


Calypso stopped running towards them, and hunched over, trying to catch her breath. Cassidy tapped her foot, making Calypso look back up at her, and smile. "Oh, yes!" she said in a sickeningly sweet, high-pitched annoying voice. "I saw you guys leave your house, Cassidy, then come here and perch yourselves in that tree out there. I was naturally curious, and decided to see what you two were up to. So, then I followed you to Darius and Daria's house, then back here. I followed you guys in the tunnel, but you just didn't notice me." she chirped, with an ever present smile.

  
  
  
  


Cassidy nodded her head, then lunged forward, grabbing the collar of Calypso's sun-dress. Calypso was sure she could see fire in Cassidy's eyes; and because of that, she gulped. "Now listen here, cuz, you could have gotten us CAUGHT!! Don't EVER yell for us when we're doing something that needs ABSOLUTE silence!" she shouted, and Calypso flinched away from her.

  
  


"Uh, then... Wh-why are y-you sh-shouting?" she asked, and her smile returned, but with a more smirk type style to it. Cassidy frowned, and threw Calypso to the floor, then crossed her arms, looking away.

  
  


"That's beside the point," she stated, then turned and walked back down the way they were going. Josh looked at Calypso, frowning, then followed Cassidy. When he caught up to her, she was practically seething. Her fists were clenched so tight they were white, her teeth were clenched so tight she was getting a over-bite, and her eyes were so narrowed that they looked like she was about to make them pop out. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she then snarled, "Josh, leave me ALONE."

  
  


"Oh come on, Cassie, don't be so angry! She didn't know what we were doing; she thought that we were allowed back here, I guess," he said and shrugged. Cassidy completely stopped, and turned her head to him, quickly, making him jump. "Cassie... are you... ok...?" he wondered, slightly backing away from her. She was angry every so often, but not very often, and he wasn't used to it.

  
  


"Oh, so now you're defending HER? I thought you were MY best friend, not her's?!" she shrieked, then Josh lunged forward, wrapping one of his hands across her mouth, then shushed her. "Mmt mmmr mmnd mff my mmmmf!" she tried, but realized that it was no use, because his hand was muffling everything she said.

  
  


"Shh! People will hear you! You're louder than Callie!" he scolded, and Cassie completely stopped moving. She became limp, and slumped her body against him. "Cassidy, this isn't funny, get up!" he whispered harshly, and shook her limp body, which just so happened to be quite heavy. "Come on, get up Cassie, you're too heavy for me! I'll drop you!..." suddenly he paused, and realized why she fainted. 

  
  
  
  


There stood the woman that had been kissing Gerald. Everything started to become blurry for Josh, and soon he dropped Cassidy, his body suddenly limp, like her's. He fell forward onto his face, and the woman watched, eyebrows raised. "Kids... in this area of the building? Now that's a new one." she said, then walked over to Josh and Cassidy, who were lying on the floor in a pile. "Kids... wake up, kids... please, get up!" she shouted to them, poking Cassidy's ribs. Cassidy slightly stirred, but still stayed unconscious, underneath Josh. The woman sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Ok, Sophie (a/n: talking to herself in the third person, in case you were wondering) what do you think we should do? Wake these little ones up, or let them just lay there unconscious? Well, duh, of course you can't leave these little ones just lying there! You have to get them at least to the lobby." she picked Josh up, and cradled him in her arms. Then, she looked down at Cassidy. "Ah, leave the girl, she can take care of herself." she said, then walked down the hall towards the lobby.

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Meanwhile, Darius and Daria stared at Calypso, frowning. She fiddled with the edge of her dress, trying to avoid their stares. She look up, then down, then to the side, and then to the other side. Finally, her eyes rested on Darius and Daria, who were still frowning. "What? What did I do?" she asked innocently, and Darius scoffed.

  
  
  
  


"You know what you did. You shouted, which meant that we COULD have gotten caught, THEN you make Cassidy mad and she left us. What there doesn't need a reason to be mad about?" he asked, and Callie looked at the floor, ashamed of herself.

  
  


"I'm sorry, I just... wanted to be involved for once in my ever so boring life. I mean, I don't even have anything to do at home, 'cause my mom's always saying, 'Ever so little girls can't play, that would get their ever so beautiful dresses dirty!' or other stuff like that. It gets boring, because I'm not allowed to do anything with anyone because it get's me dirty. And I'm NOT allowed to wear something besides a dress. So, I'm never involved, and I wanted to be for once! Please forgive me..." she said, then collapsed on her knees and began to silently sob. Darius' frown disappeared, and was replaced by a look of sympathy. He walked over to her, and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders.

  
  


"It's ok, Callie. Just stop crying. We forgive you; we understand, you just wanted to be involved. Plus, you didn't know that we weren't allowed back here and needed to be as quiet as mice." he said, and hugged her closer to him. Daria rolled her eyes, walked over, and tapped Darius on the shoulder. He looked up at her with a frown. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?" he questioned, making Daria roll her eyes once more.

  
  


"Yes, of course I can see that you're busy, but we need to go find Cassidy and Josh so we can continue on this mission thingy we're on!" she said, making Darius jump up, and whack her in the nose. "Ow!" she shrieked, and began to rub her nose. She pulled her hand away from it, revealing that it looked quite pink. "Watch where you fling your arms!" she said, and walked off in the way Cassidy and Josh had walked off. Darius looked down at Calypso who was looking up at him, then they looked towards Daria, and shrugged. Darius helped Calypso stand up, then they followed Daria.

  
  


"Cassidy!!" Daria cried when she saw Cassidy laying there in the middle of the hall. She ran to her side, and began to shake her. Soon Darius and Callie were helping Daria try to wake Cassie up. Daria stopped shaking her, and began to hyperventilate. "She's dead!! Our leader is dead!! Nooo!" she cried, and buried her face in her hands. "This can't be happening!" she took her face out of her hands, and fell backwards onto her back. 

  
  


Darius rolled his eyes, and smacked Cassidy across the face, making her jump up. "Josh!" she cried, and looked around, seeing that the only ones around were Darius, Daria (who was still passed out on the floor), and Callie. She blushed, and smiled. "Hee... hee... I mean, where is Josh? That woman that was kissing his dad must have taken him! Ooooo, I KNEW she was malevolent!" she said, and cracked her knuckles. 'I hope that covers for the mess up when I woke up...' she thought, almost with a gulp, but figured she better not or they would suspect something.

  
  


Darius, Daria (who had woken up now), and Calypso nodded their heads, and looked down the way they had came. "Well, where do you think she took him?" Callie asked, looking back to Cassidy. "And why? What in the world are you guys, and me, doing here? I want to know why we're here, and who you are talking about! Plus, if I'm going to help you, I'm going to need some kind of something to help me with helping you." she said, and Cassidy sighed, then began explaining the whole story over again.

  
  


After her story was finished, Callie sat with her mouth agape. "Oh, this isn't good, is it? Your dads would never do such an ever so rotten thing!" she stated, and crossed her arms. They all were now walking down the hallway towards the lobby, 'cause they figured that was the most logical place to take a child if they worked there. "I am DEFINITELY going to help you guys."

  
  


Cassidy nodded her head, then her eyes widened, and she pushed herself against the others, knocking them against a wall. "Shh, we're in the lobby. We just need to sneak around the front desks, then... I can see Josh and the lady!" she pointed towards a seat where the lady sat with Josh's head in her lap, because she thought he was still knocked out. His eyes were open, and he looked angry. Cassidy slightly laughed at his look, then stopped herself. She motioned for the others to follow her, then she crouched down, and began to crawl towards the fronts desks. She looked up towards the people standing at the front desks, and sighed to herself because they were too busy helping people to notice them. She looked forward, and they continued to crawl. Once they were beside the first of the front desks that they came to, she whispered to the others, "Stop, no further!" and they stopped right behind her. Cassidy watched the woman look down at Josh's face, then stand up, letting him sit up, told Josh something, then walked off. Cassidy smiled, and motioned for the others to follow her. they crawled out a little ways into the lobby, then stood up, dusted themselves off, and walked over to Josh. "Hello Josh, how ya' doin'?" she asked, and Josh looked up at her.

  
  


"Cassie!" he stood up, and threw his arms around her. She half smiled, and then Josh pulled away, making her half smile turn into a smirk. "What?" he asked, crossing his arms.

  
  


"Oh, nothing. Now come on, we now have Callie helping us, so it'll make it ten times easier." 

  
  


They got down on all fours again, and crawled back into the back part of the building. Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them say, "You kids sure are persistent on getting back here. I didn't have you thrown out the first time I saw you because I was in a good mood. Now, I'm not. Security!" Cassidy and Josh knew who the person was. Sophie, the one that had been kissing Gerald. Soon they heard footsteps coming closer, then they stopped. "Throw those children OUT!" she said, and Cassidy panicked.

  
  


"RUN!!" she shouted, and they all began to run down the long hallway. Cassidy looked in door after door, but as she was, she suddenly couldn't run any more, because something caught her from behind, and had lifted her up by the collar. She looked behind herself, and saw that one of the security officers had caught her. "Pooyfoof. This bites. Crimany." she muttered, hanging her head, and shaking it. Then she looked up, and saw that Josh and the others were still running, but looking back at her. "Run! Crimany! Run!!" she shrieked, and then saw the other security officers going after her friends. "Come on, go on without me!"

  
  


Before she knew what was happening, Cassidy, Calypso, Josh, Darius, and Daria were all getting thrown out. Cassidy frowned, and looked over at the others, who were all in uncomfortable positions. "Now, tell me WHY you didn't go on without me? I could have gotten back in, you know." she said angrily, and the others shrugged.

  
  


"We weren't fast enough to get away from the security." Josh said, and pulled himself out of his uncomfortable position. "Plus, they would know we were in there, and then would be looking for us. But now, they won't be because they know we're out here."

  
  


Meanwhile, inside the building, Sophie was contemplating why 'those kids' were sneaking in. "Why on earth would they want to come in here of all places? I mean, it's not like it's some kind of playground. Ha, now there's a thought!" she laughed, and walked into her office. She sat down, and looked at the picture of Gerald and Phoebe he had given her when she was still acting nice to him. She frowned, and started remembering what Josh had looked like. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "Their son, Josh. The one Gerald told me about... those kids'll be back..." she murmured, grabbing the phone. She dialed the number for security, and waited for them to answer. "Hello, security? Be on the look out for five young children, about the age of nine. Two have oddly shaped heads, almost like footballs, one of them with blonde hair and the other with red. Three have black hair; two of the black haired ones are twins, and the other looks Japanese, with a tan." she said into the phone, then set it back down in the cradle. She looked into a mirror, and smirked. "You're nasty, Sophie. Those poor little kids, just trying to keep that one kid's dad and mom together. Oh, boo hoo..." she trailed off, and began to laugh like mad.

  
  


---------------------------------author------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


Wow, and this is just at Gerald's work! Imagine Arnold's work! It's going to be even harder to get the pictures there, isn't it? You'll just have to wait and see!


	7. Callie, Wall Climbing Expert

I am SO sorry, but I've been working on my other fan-fictions. My cousin Talitha, the one that gave me the idea for this sequel, gave me more ideas for these fictions! Want to hear the summaries for those ones? And the names? Ok! Take it away, Virginia and Jet:

  
  


~Virginia: ok, the first idea Talitha gave Serap was for a prequel to Prom Night! You know, what happened before Prom Night? It's called: "Scarlet Fever". Here's the summary: Oh no! Helga is sick, and almost about to die! And Arnold doesn't know what to do! So he has to decide between two choices... 1. Don't tell Helga about his love for her. 2. Or... tell her.~

  
  


^Jet: the second idea Talitha gave Serap was for a sequel to this. It's called "Lila's baaaack again!" the summary is: Lila get's to thinking about how she no longer loves Arnie, and begins to remember her old love... Arnold. So she divorces Arnie, and she being as manipulative as she is, get's Arnold to leave Helga.^

  
  


~Virginia: the third idea she gave Serap was for a side story. It's called "Island". The summary is: Leila and her first boyfriend, Terence, were going on a trip in a airplane, when it crashes. After a while, Arnold and the rest, even their kids, go out searching for Leila and Terence. When they reach the island, they get stranded as well.~

  
  


^Jet: the fourth idea she gave Serap was for a side story. It's called "Confession is good for the soul". The summary is: Cassidy can no longer take it. She has to tell Josh her feelings, but, the one thing she has always feared makes her stall... can she tell him before he goes for someone else?^

  
  


~Virginia: the fifth idea she gave Serap was for yet another side story. It's called "Helga's advice". It's summary is: Akemi, Josh's older sister, has always been a loner. When she finally like-likes someone, her parents weren't a single bit of help. So, who does she turn to? Helga... that's who.~

  
  


^Jet: ok, this is the last idea that Talitha gave, and it's a side story, too. It's called "Proposal". It's summary is: The Hey Arnold gang's kids are now going into collage, and Josh and Cassidy are going out. Then what happens one day... while Josh and Cassidy are alone... in the library...? I know, it sounds like it could be a rating other than PG, but don't worry, it is PG like all of Serap's other Prom Night ones.^

  
  


If you guys like the ideas, please say so in your reviews. I need to know if I should go ahead and write the side stories and post them here, or just write them and send them to my cousin. M'kay? Good, that's all cleared up now, so I'll write on this!

  
  


Disclaimer is on other pages, so it doesn't need to be here.

  
  


_ _ _ _ _

  
  
  
  


Back inside the building, the 5 kids fell into the room they had been in once before. Cassidy flipped the light switch, and saw everyone trying to hold in chuckles. She chuckled, as did the others, then looked out of the door, to see guards searching up and down the halls. Her jaw dropped a mile downward. She looked back at the others, and slammed her back against the door, shaking her head like mad. "They know we're back in here! But how?" she asked, looking behind herself, then back to her comrades. "HOW??" she whispered, frowning, and sliding down the door into a sitting position. She sighed, looking down at her lap. "Josh, maybe we should just go look at my dad's work first." she mentioned, looking back up at Josh, to see him frowning at her. "What?"

  
  


"Cassie, don't tell me you gave up? Come on! That's not like you! Cheer up, we can get past those guys! All we have to do is... is... uh... something." he slumped down next to her, and she leaned forward more, feeling on the verge of tears. Suddenly, Josh smiled, and looked at his best friend. "Cassie, I just thought of a brilliant idea!" he turned his head to Calypso, smirking, making her nervous. She began to fidget as Josh stood up, walked a little towards her, then stopped, and smiled. "Callie, aren't you the best at the rock wall at that club place that your mom takes us all to?" (But Lila tells them not to go on the rock wall, lol.) Josh asked, and Calypso nodded her head.

  
  


"Yes, but what does that ever so have to do with anything?" she asked, shaking her football shaped head back and forth. Josh smirked yet again.

  
  


"And the wall outside is made of bricks that stick out, making it easier to climb," he stated, and Cassidy jumped up, knowing exactly what Josh was talking about. (Cassidy isn't as dense as her dad, to let you know.) "Know at least someone knows what I'm talking about." Josh laughed, looking at Cassie, who had ran to the hole in the air-tunnel above them. She looked up at it, and began jumping, trying to get into. And confusing Josh. "Uh, Cassie? What are you doing?" he asked, walking towards her. She looked at him, and smiled ear to ear.

  
  


"Well, as you know, there are about ten million guards outside, and there isn't a window in here. So, we need to exit out this thing. Help me!" she said, grabbing his hand, and dragging him over to her. She motioned for him to kneel down, and he did. She climbed up on his shoulders, then patted his head, and laughed. "Good boy," she giggled, and pulled herself up into the small crack of the vent. Josh grabbed for her, snarling (jokingly), and acting like a mad dog. "Bad! Bad! Down!" Cassidy laughed, swatting at Josh's hands, making the others laugh. "Thank you, thank you very much!" Cassidy said, and disappeared into the abyss of the vent tunnel. The others paused, staring at the vent, until Cassie peeked out, still smiling. "Well, are ya just going to stand there like statues, or are ya going to follow me?" she asked, making the others go over to Josh, and climb up him so that they could get up. Callie climbed up on Josh first, and Cassie pulled her up. Then Darius climbed on him (making Josh slump a little, because Darius was surprisingly heavy), then Daria, and they both helped each other into the hole, leaving Josh standing under it, frowning.

  
  


"Hey! A little help down here!" he shouted, but got no answer, making him frown more, and look around. "HEY!!" he shouted, louder than before. Then he heard a creaking noise, and laughing, then saw Cassidy's head pop out of the hole. "Were you going to just leave me here?!" he asked, obviously angry.

  
  


"Don't shout so loud, someone might here you," Cassidy said, and stuck her hand out for Josh to grab. Just before Josh got completely into the hole (his top half was in, but his bottom half was just dangling), they heard a scream, that sounded like Calypso. Cassidy glanced behind her, almost losing grip on Josh's hand. Luckily, Josh let out an 'eep' before she could drop him. She blushed, then pulled him up into the hole, while slightly chuckling. "S-sorry," she apologized, then turned to where the others were going, and followed, to see what Callie had screamed about. 'Stupid girl, you almost dropped him! What would you have done then? He would probably hate you! Course, I am his best friend, so he wouldn't 'hate' me, but, close! I mean, it would probably have done something... like... made his arm limp, and then, then, it would be my fault! So, would that mean he would never like me-like me? (a/n: truth is out! She like-likes him!) Of course it would! I would have made his arm or whatever limp; I know if someone did that to me I sure wouldn't have ever like-liked them!' she fumbled around in her thoughts, then before she could think any more, she bumped into someone's rear end. "Oof!" she backed up a little, and tried to see around whoever was in front of her. "What's going on?!"

  
  


"I-it's... Callie..." the person, who was obviously Daria, said, shakily. Cassidy finally said what it was, and her eyes grew wide. There, right in front of Daria who was in front of herself, was Callie, dangling over the edge of a hole in the vent by her hands.

  
  


"Oh my GOSH!!!" Cassidy cried, and practically fainted. Josh came up behind her, and peered over her shoulder, his eyes as wide as a frying pan. He pushed Daria, Darius, and Cassidy to the side of the vent, and crawled up to the hole, worry very evident on his face. Cassidy scowled, and crossed her arms. 'Pff, what does he see in her? She's just a big dumb klutzy... ah, who am I kidding, she's perfect just like my Aunt that tried to break up my parents. I bet that one day she'll make trouble for me and Josh...' she thought, and Darius stared at her, smirking. She looked at him, and scowled more. "What?"

  
  


"You like Josh, don't you?" he asked, and Cassidy shook her head, her eyes wide. "Yep, you do, I know it, because, well... I've seen you when he gets around your cousin. He gets all mushy, and you get completely jealous. I mean, I've seen you gritting your teeth, and more. Wringing rags, mumbling, growling, more." he stated, and Cassidy sighed, looking down at the floor of the vent.

  
  


"Yeah, I-I do, but you better not tell him, because that would ruin his and my friendship. It would just make it weird. I mean, well, he would try ignoring me. Plus, Keith would make fun of me." she stated, and Darius nodded his head, looking back over at Josh, who was helping Calypso get back into the tunnel.

  
  


"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on telling. I've known that you really like him for a while, but I still haven't told anyone yet, now have I?" Darius asked, and Cassie shook her head, looking back up at him, and smiling. She crawled past him when Callie was back up in the tunnel, and then they all crawled over the hole. "Well, at least I won't tell anyone yet, anyway..." Darius mumbled, smirking evilly, and chuckling an evil chuckle to go along with the smirk. "Heh, heh, heh, heh..." they crawled down the tunnel, until they came to a opening, that led to a room that was an office that had no one in it.

  
  


Calypso kicked the thing in, and jumped through the hole, smirking. "I'm also a black belt in Karate. Hee, hee, hee," she giggled, and ran to a window, while the others dropped into the room, one by one. Cassidy rolled her eyes, Daria and Darius just laughed, and Josh stared in a trance, smiling goofily. Callie pulled the glass out of the window, and set it on the floor, then turned to the others. "Ok, can someone give me a rope or something in case I fall? I mean, if I fall without a rope, I'm a goner." she said, and Josh handed her a rope, making Cassidy look at him strangely.

  
  


"And when did we get a rope?" she asked, and Josh smiled at her, shrugging.

  
  


"I thought we might need it, so I ask Bridget if we could have some ropes, and... well... I asked for everything she had, actually." he stated, and Daria, who was behind them, laughed, making them looked to where she was looking. There, at the window, Callie was struggling to get out of it. Her upper body was above the window, and her lower body was in it, her legs flailing around every which way. Cassidy burst out laughing, but Josh just let out a couple of forced chuckles. "Heh, heh..." he walked over to the window, and grabbed Callie's feet. "Want me to help you up?" he asked, and smirked.

  
  


"Yeah, but just don't look up my skirt." Calypso said, as Josh began to push her up, making sure to look at the floor as he did so. Cassidy was laughing even more at the scene; she was laughing so hard now that she was practically rolling around on the floor.


End file.
